All that Remains
by Auyoma Soujiro
Summary: Shen was once left as the Eye of Twilight, leading the Kinkou Empire to protection and balance. Although, lately disturbances have bothered the Kinkou and Shen has risen to answer the call. He discovers information about his lost brother, Zed who had killed his master and abandoned the Kinkou to lead the Order of the Shadow. Shen and Zed meet to discover the scary truth of Zed.
1. Attack on Kinkou!

**"The Old man implored Zed to enter the temple, destroy the box, and lead his followers to balance. The dark ninja followed the master inside. Moments later, the assembled ninjas heard Zed cry out in pain. Mysteriously, he emerged unscathed, and threw the severed head of the master at Shen's feed. Screaming in rage, Zed commanded his followers to slaughter the master's students and sieze the box."**

- : : -

"Peace continues to flow through the Kinkou, Eye of Twilight", Akali spoke before Shen. To this day, Shen, Akali and Kennen enforce the balance of Valoran. Shen ascended to become the Eye of Twilight from his father, and master of the Kinkou Order.

This order is known well in Ionia and Valoran, it employs a triumvirate of shadow warriors to uphold its causes in the world. Shen is one of these shadow warriors, entrusted with the sacred duty of Watching the Stars - exercising judgment untainted by prejudice.

Shen stands before a waterfall, shrouded lake at the heart of Kinkou. His eyes adjust as he stands beside Akali and peers beyond the water crashing, atop the cliff it originates from. Kennen leaps down, from rock to rock, small is structure, he seems as though he glides down the cliff.

"There is commotion within the sacred temple, at the keep!" Kennen states, instantly gripping Shen and Akali's attention, "Of what issue?" Shen questions. "Noxian invasion, Minor is comparison to the previous battles but they seem to be stirred up.." Kennen continues. "Well, let's not let this minor.. setback.. stir things with the residents of Kinkou". Shen issues as he dashes above the cliff, dexterously.

- : : -

Shen arrived at the temple first, he ordered Kennen and Akali to hold back and to stop enemy incoming reinforcements. He notices a small amount of Kinkou militia defending the temple, as he predicted more further inside. Shen primarily finished the attacking troop with several Vorpal Blades and he commanded the defense unit to secure the front gate as it should be finishing.

Shen turned as the witnessed the defending militia rush to the front gates, a nearby blazier spit out, settling it's flame. He noticed a body emerge from a darkness produced by the event, he made out a quick smirk as the person used Shunpo to appear behind Shen, it was a woman, she raised her dagger above Shen, but Shen managed the lash backwards and pin the woman to the ground.

It was Katarina, an assassin of the Noxian Military. They wanted the Eye of Twilight, Shen, executed. She kicked Shen and pounced back up and dashed at Shen, he Shadow Dashed through and behind Katarina as he turns to throw a Vorpal Blade her way. It slashes aside her thigh and she falls to a knee, she looks down and back up only to see Shen before her.

He grabs her shoulder and holds a blade with the other, "What is your purpose... What answers do you seek?". Shen threatens.

Katarina gave a challenging glare before Shen tightened his grip. "You are in quarrel with the Twisted Treeline beings of the Shadow Isles, Angering them.. Stirring up a _real_ hornets nest..". Shen lightened his grip slightly as he pondered, confused. "We do not speak to the Shadow Isles in political standards, almost not at all to be specific..". Shen states.

Katarina sighs, "The Hand of Noxus explains otherwise, namely, Darius. The Shadow Isles are tempering with Noxian forces on the Ionian coast and such..". Shen tightens his stare, "Noxian forces... on the Ionian Coast...!?" the yellow essence in his eyes flare as he grunts.

Katarina smirked, "Deadly shadow beings, nothing that we can't handle.. now unhand me.. ninja". She smiled as she crossed her arms in preperation, Shen opens his eyes in panic. She unleashes her ability, Death Lotus, creating a Lotus of Daggers.. Piercing Shen several times before he quickly retreats. Shen looked back up, as Katarina simply stands multiple metres before him, "Do not temper with us, I hear your militia coming.. I do not wish to risk my life if I could just end your life at another time without the cost of mine... Die Silently, Eye of Twilight.." Katarina smirks as she dexterously retreats towards the front gate.

- : : -

Hey FanFiction! I am back with a League of Legends story, on my twitter I gave 3 possible outcomes of a League of Legends story, which were about rather Shen/Zed, Vel'Koz/Valoran or discovery of Baron Nashor. You guys chose Shen/Zed storyline as a new story. Zed does not appear in Chapter 1 (as showed above) but will be appearing soon enough, Enjoy.. Be sure to follow/favorite and review :D -Auyoma, Out.


	2. Unfinished Business

**"Have I underestimated you in the past? Yes. Did I defeat you? Yes. Did you escape..? ...Yes. They're dead, Kinkou is shuddering under MY shadows Shen! You just don't know that yet.." **

- : : -

Akali enters through the gateway and approaches Shen, "There was more than expected? I couldn't see a simple attack troop do this to you.." she noticed Shen was minorly roughed up, he dusted off his shoulder and smirked, "Noxian Troops on the coastline of Ionia. Most likely towards the East".

Akali nods as she sheathes her weaponry. Shen begins to walk back towards the entrance of the temple, "The Shadow Isles has quarrel to Ionia, or Kinkou. Whatever it is, We are striking their attention apparently..". Akali leads the way out of the Temple's grounds, the attackers now warded off.

"I must leave, Something is to happen to us otherwise. I leave you in charge of Kinkou whilst I am gone. Kennen will come with me. For Kinkou". Akali nods and smirks, "Very minor damage has been dealt to the temple and the Way of Peace will be carried as per usual". Shen approves as he goes to retrieve Kennen and make preperations for the Ionian Coastline by the morning.

- : : -

With Kennen retrieved and sun rising, Shen looks upon the horizon of water as he finishes his fatal patrol only to find a Noxian Outpost. Kennen looks over the escarpment nearby, as the outpost stretches towards the location. He returns and smugs, "What do you suppose we do..? The assassin you described is here, resting but not vacant. Plenty of soldiers, medics and such. One of their generals are here too, Darius".

Shen anaylsis the area before he sighs and shrugs, "Alright, we need to speak to that General.. He knows what the interruptions are originated from the Shadow Isles. The assassin, we need her busy or away from the area. She will only make it more difficult".

Kennen nods, "She's as good as dead, I know her location and will keep her busy upon evidence of your actions". Shen and Kennen looks upon the sunrise, the colors illuminating off the sky and a waking shine approaches the eastern coast of Ionia. Kennen points towards a taller building, "Over there is Darius, the one you seek". Shen nods, "Then our conversation is complete, I'll await your arrival after the task is done with". He jumps outwards, off from roof to roof and approaching the designated building.

With dexterous footing he lands onto a dividing slope at the building, towards the top. He looks out towards the escarpment and sees Kennen dashing towards a lower, inn-like building. He awaits there for Shen's command. Shen peeks within the room, only to find nobody in there as result. _Hm.. He must've moved. Still within the building by the looks of it though.._

He enters and begins to ponder, then begins searching for any form of evidence of communication with the Shadow Isles or battle reports including the Isles. He finds a single report though, he begins reading.

_Lunar Revel, 2014, Serpentine Outpost._

_Daily reports ceased to be produced as they deem meaningless to an extent. Occassionally a dragon attack, Mythical sightings of the legendary Baron Nashor, and reports of such. This report is an attack upon unknown source, and unknown reasoning. A militia of shadow-like beings attacked our outpost whilst the skys illuminated by the fireworks of Lunar Revel. Being the almighty Noxus, we defended the outpost. Although each attack was simply shadow beings that harmed the troops but dissapated upon death. They seek to finish Kinkou and that Noxus is 'claiming' their reward. Report this to the Ionian Outpost units immediately and find out was harm Kinkou causes to Noxus. Destroy them if needed._

Shen ponders upon the report, the report was also left unsigned. Upon assumption, Shen assumed the outpost was located upon the Serpentine River, where the mythical Baron Nashor was said to live. A sudden creek snared Shen's attention as he quickly shaded behind a desk. There was 2 in the room, a focused and messy desk and another in the corner of the room. Shen dove for the corner desk.

_Clink, Clink, Clink._ Metal shuns together as the figure enters the room. It was Darius, the Noxian general. Shen could see up to the thigh of Darius from under the desk. He walked towards the desk, covered with paper. He rests his greataxe against the table Shen was under as Darius crumples papers. With the _CLUNK_ of the axe, Shen stilled his movement. Darius then headed for the window, located directly behind the desk Shen hid behind.

He shifted towards the side, and to the front. As Darius peered outside the window. Shen sat directly next to the greataxe. He attempted to slowly slide the axe back to the side of the desk. The slower he went, the more tedious the scratching noise emitting from the actions seemed. Darius turns as Shen almost recovered the axe and begins headed back to the front of the desk.

Shen panicked and knew he has to improvise his next action. He gripped the axe, stood up and spun it. He threw it directly for Darius' chestpeice as it hits and knocks him back from the sudden impact and weight. Shen Shadow Dashes behind Darius and grabs his shoulders, pulling him to the ground.

"Call off the Noxian attacks on Kinkou, and no harm will come to you or Noxus". Shen explains as he focuses his essence-touched eyes into Darius' eyes. "You will regret opposing me..!" he voice croaked as he grabs Shen and throws him across the room with a crash onto the messy desk. Mid-throw, Shen throws a Vorpal Blade out of the window, signalling Kennen to move into action.

Shen begins to realise, _I've got the information, Darius most likely knows no more than I do at the moment.. Unfortunate that I had to start a fight, I must finish this before Kinkou pays for my actions._ Darius smirks a smug looks as he grips his axe and wields it at his side, "Scurry, Weakling!" he raises his axe for a Noxian Guillotine, he leaps towards Shen quickly, him not being able to recover from the previous attack. It hits and Shen activates Feint, the ability absorbing the fatal damage of the attack but not all. Weakening Shen.

Shen dashes towards the window and peers back as Darius raises his axe for another devastating blow, "I do not tolerate... Cowardice.." he voice croaks as he releases the swing. Shen is able to jump out of the window and slide down the dividing slope as he attempts to recover before his falls to the Noxian paths below. He hears Darius slam the door inside.

Kennen dashes along and pulls Shen back atop the Dividing Slope as she guides Shen back to the escarpment for safety. "Thank you.. I got as much information as needed. It is attacks from the Shadow Isles, Shadow beings attacking an outpost by the Serpentine River, South of Freljord". Shen explains the situation to Kennen as they head back towards Kinkou.

Upon arrival to Kinkou, Akali greets the two. "Akali.. The Shadow Isles want to claim... some reward from Kinkou. Something there has unfinished business here", Kennen explains to Akali. Shen looks down and returns to Akali, "Whatever it is.. I feel that it is my duty to destroy it..".

- : : -

Hellooo FanFiction :D Chapter 2 is out for All that Remains! (AtR) and the storyline is finally advancing! I tried to draw out the Noxian Outpost on my desktop but they realised that I had no way of expressing it on here :O. Anywho, I hope you enjoy. If you have an suggestions or ideas you want to add, then review or privet message me. If you just want to review, review :D. Follow/Favorite is always appreciated too! Enjoy!


End file.
